fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hayashi Aririki
|caption=Grown-Up Hayashi is showing his powers. |kanji = アリリキハヤシ |romaji = Aririki Hayashi |alias = The Demon Knight |race = Human |birthdate = Jule, 22 |gender = Male |age = 19 |height = 178 cm |weight = 66 kg |eye color = Blue |hair color = Jet-Black in calm state; Blue when affected by emotions, or using his dragon powers. |blood type = O |guild mark = Neck |unusual features = Pointy Ears; Earring |affiliation = Himself |previous affiliation = He and his brother |occupation = Wandering Mage |previous occupation = Mage |team = None |previous team = "D" Assassins |partner = |previous partner = Shikumo Aririki Raphael De Grand |base of operations = None |status = Active |marital status = Single |relatives = Rioreus (Foster father, deceased) Shikumo Aririki (older brother) |alignment = Lawful Good |magic = Flame Dragon Slayer Magic Lightning Flame Dragon Mode |signature skill = Various |weapons = Nensho Ryujin}}Hayashi Aririki (アリリキハヤシ Aririki Hayashi) is a S-Class Level Mage, and the Flame Dragon Slayer. He is considered as the S-class Level Mage because of his former abilities. With his brother, Hayashi was a member of "D" Assasins Team, before his final encounter with brother, and decision to go separate way to become even stronger, than before. Now, Hayashi has just ended his harsh enhanced training, and want to meet some new adventures. Appearance Hayashi is a handsome young man of medium height, and with athletic build. He's got a messy hair, which has some unusual color scheme, which varies from jet-black in calm state, and dark blue, when Hayashi is enraged, or simply affected by some strong negative emotions. Also, interesting enough, that Aririki has slighly pointing ears. His skin is pale, and the color of his eyes is blue. Like all Dragon Slayers, Hayashi also possess prominent canine teeth. While Hayashi is using his dragon powers, his appearance has some changes too. Because Aririki has drunk his father's blood, he gains two, horn-like blue flames floating above his head, hinting to his close relation with dragons. Hayashi's ears become much longer, looking like elfs ears from fantasy legends, and his hair become dark blue, just like when he is enraged. Most interesting part of his changes is that Hayashi's eye pupils become vertical, just like dragons and some Dragon Slayers have, and the color of his eyes changes to intense blue, which is remains unique only for him. Before his harsh trainings at Mochina Island, he was dressed in a white shirt with short sleeves, in black trousers and shoes, as well as with knotted tie, and black jacket, which was his usual attire. In time he was training, boy was wearing simple blue hoodie over a pink T-shirt, black jeans with some chains on the side and and black sneakers. Interestingly enough, his appearance just was showing his rebellious nature for that time. Often, Hayashi was wearing a white jacket over his hoodie and a fingerless pair of black gloves. Now, when his training is end, Hayashi also changes. His hair now is longer, that usual, and he has some earrings in both ears. He began to wear a white shirt, a black vest over it, black trousers with some belts on waist and right leg, and black shoes. Also, he is wearing some black coat. He always carrying around his sword, Kurooni, in a red sleeve over his back and shoulder with a black strap. Personality In childhood and teenager years, Hayashi was very proud of his own power and very proud of who he is. He was rebellious, moreover, he had great overconfidence. Hayashi could be quite cocky and stubborn, especially in terms of his own strength, demanding respect from others and asks to be called "Lord Slayer" or simply, "The Blademaster". Hayashi wasn't the type of person to work with the strategies created by people and that he would only bring chaos into a battlefield, but, often, he showed a quite fast plan building in extremal situation, when nobody didn't have any ideas; in his youth he was already seen completing training, that were supposed to be assigned for both him and his father, without father's knowledge. His father, Rioreus, also notes that he is the only being that Hayashi will listen to, as he is able to keep him in check. Despite all this, Hayashi knows talent when he sees it, and respects those with it. Aririki has a very close relationship with his father. Another side of him is that, when someone close to him is in danger, Hayashi has no qualms about putting himself at risk to save them. He is also very kind and compassionate, and he has a liking for animals - he has two cats, named Kuro and Raiji, and even has a fox, named Konkon. After his adventure on the Mochina Island, Hayashi became a calm individual, which can not be drive crazy or become mad easily. But, he can not withstand when somebody say something bad about his friends, or about his appearance, as Hayashi begin a fight with Jason Tolliver just because the blonde mage say something about his ears. He respects all the people that surround him, even the dark mages. But, this respect differs from how Aririki respects the usual people and legal mages. His way of thinking also met some changes, as now, Aririki can easily work with strategies of other people, and his sense of bringing chaos into the battlefield can be used in strategies too, which looks just fantastic if it is looked from the side. His liking for animals became bigger, as Hayashi hates when some bad people harms any animals, and even can begin a fight because of that. While he has his three pets, he will give everything, to make them live in safety, even if Hayashi will meet some hard times. For example, If he would have little food to eat, he would give it to his pets, rather eat it by himself. History Hayashi was born in the "Blue Night" - the day when big amount of wizards were killed in the invasion of the blue flame dragon - Rioreus. After all happened, the dragon found the boy and his brother Shikumo, and then, took them to his upbringing, not killing them. It took some time, and the dragon began to teach them how to read, write, and begin to replace a father for two boys. Also, at some point, he begin to teach the dragon slaying magic for both of boys. Strangely enough, that Hayashi had a big propensity to fire element, while his brother hadn't it at all. Soon enough, Shikumo was stolen by unknown mage scientists. Of course, Hayashi and Rioreus were searching for Hayashi's brother, but all attempt were failed. Only at that time, Rioures decide to tell the truth about "Blue Night" to his son. The truth about this madness event was very strange - most of mages, that were killed by flame dragon, simply trying to kill him for some research, and, more strangely, turn up to be the same mage scientsist, who kidnapped Shikumo, which made Rioreus very angry. Another truth, why Shikumo weren't good at Dragon Slayer Magic, is that Hayashi were tasted some dragon blood, which dripped into his mouth from Rioreus's wound at that time. Also, Hayashi discover, that he was a succesful experiment of placing a Dragon Lacrima in his infant body, which makes Aririki crazy. After learning the truth about his past, Hayashi was begging his dragon dad to train him as hard, as possible in attempt to succesfully rescue his brother. Rioreus began to train Hayashi to death, while both were searching Shikumo. Hayashi had a very large desire to save and find his brother that he couldn't refuse from such violent training which has given him very great strength. Some time passed, and Rioreus disappeared at July 7, in year x777, like all other existed dragons. From that time, Hayashi was on his own. as he wandered in search for not only his brother, but for Rioreus too, and improved his magic abilities on his own. Sadly, but there were no results in all Aririki's trying. Later, Hayashi was trapped by unknown mages in some cave, where he found his dying father. Rioreus, looking at his grown boy, was very proud of his adoptive son, but Hayashi refuses to be named "adoptive", while he was saying, that Rioreus is only and real father for him. The same went to Shikumo too. For that, in his last minutes of life, with tears of pleasure and despair, the Flame Dragon gives his last advice for his son, his apologize for that he was unable to find Shikumo, and then, pours Hayashi in his own blood, making him much stronger, than before. After that, enraged Hayashi finds the mages, who have trapped him, and kill them all. After becoming a fifteen yeasrs-old, Aririki decide to go to the place, where father's "last advice" is located. When he reached that place, Aririki discovered some old and strange cave, where the Flame Dragon left a gift for him and his brother - information, how to be a true Flame Venom Dragon Slayer and a new katana blade, that was made as a special for Hayashi. Soon enough, Hayashi discovered, that this blade was an ancient Dragon Blade, which can be used only by dragon slaying mages. In that case, with book, Hayashi was trying his best at learning his magic better. After wandering for another two years, Hayashi heard, that Shikumo is still alive, and was looking for him. But, suddenly enough, his brother found Hayashi on his own, and then, brothers reunite. Synopsis After meeting his brother, Shikumo decide to make a met between Hayashi and Tempessaria. She has regained her power, so she made some training with Hayashi. After that, Hayashi received some present for her - he absorbed her storm powers, which gives Hayashi some new power. After several weeks have passed, Hayashi was on training ground with his brother, and they met Raphael De Grand, who thought, that they are his new enemies for unknown reasons, and began to fight with Aririki brothers. Somehow, Raphael began to defeat both of brothers with his mastered Water-Make Magic, which was a weak point of Hayashi's flame abilities. In not good option, Raphael used all of his spades upon the sleeves, and began to win, when Shikumo asked Hayashi to use his new-found and unbelievable strength, that has awoken in him. Suddenly and somehow, Hayashi has activated his new Dual-Elemental Dragon Mode, and then with his Lightning-enhanced Flames in hands, won the battle, because his powers now was a weak point of Raphael's Water-Make. After this event happened, Raphael became their friends, and all of three mages have created a team, called "D Assasins". Soon, he and co, reached some new lands, where they spent a long-time training to improve their strength, learn about their weaknesses, and make their bond of friendship much stronger. For unknown reasons, Raphael decide to leave the team to improve his personality qualities, and, how he has thought, to not cause some problems for the brothers. After that, Shikumo and Hayashi also has some speech-clash, after what, both of them decide to go some separate ways, as they both become an adults. With this final clash, the "D" Assasins team was fully disbanned, and each of its member began to travel on their own again, to become much stronger than that time, and then, reunites again. In addition to training, Hayashi also revised some qualities of his personality. Everyday of his hard training, he recalled the events of his father's death, his last encounter with his own brother, which made him very angry because of his attitude at those times. After his harsh mental training, Hayashi just became a new person. Now, Hayashi has just ended his trainings on the Mochina Island, where his adventure brought him, and now, with new powers, he want to meet some new adventures again. Equipment Nenshō Ryūjin (燃焼竜刃 Combustion Dragon Blade): Hayashi's new katana. This strange blade is the one of the Dragon Blades (聖竜剣 (ドラゴン・ブレーズ), Seiryūken (Doragon Burēzu) lit. Sacred Dragon Swords), set of weapons, which said to be made from a dragon materials. And it's true, Nensho Ryujin is extremely powerful blade, which is forged from a Dragolith Element (工芸の竜水晶 (ドラゴリス), Doragorisu lit. Dragon Crystal of Crafting), a special ore which can be obtained in caves of dragon-kind creatures, simply - in dragon caves. The Dragon Blades, befitting their origin, also have the limited ability to absorb elemental attacks. The Dragon Blades are so unnaturally sharp that a wielder joked that it could "cut you just by looking at it", but on a serious note, a blade was able to cleave through diamond and even magic blasts effortlessly; and on one occasion, the user was capable of using the cold steel of the sword to absorb an energy blast before returning it to sender via another swing of the blade. The blades are reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonates at extremely high frequencies. This oscillation weakens the molecular bonds of anything it cuts, thereby increasing its cutting ability. Striking, cutting, and thrusting attacks are performed with the blade, with the sharpened edge and point used for lethal attacks, and the blunt edge used as a clubbing weapon. The Dragon Blades' elemental power are naturally imbued within the dragon scales of the blade, and when focused with the help of the user's magical power, it is capable of launching elemental blasts of various kinds- these blasts are as powerful as a Slayer's Roar spell. Also, if the sword absorbs wielder's element, and then, reserves it for some time in future, the wieled will be able to consume it, as the element, which he hasn't produce at all. As Hayashi is a Flame Dragon Slayer, he can utilize only Fire-based Dragon Blades, while it is unknown, can he utilize a Lightning-based Dragon Blade while he's using his Lightning Flame Dragon Mode or not. Most important things that, this sword can draw Hayashi's dragon flame, which make this weapon more destroying and dangerous. Also, this sword can reserve Hayashi's flame for a long period of time, which can be used when Aririki has a small amount of magical powers. The flames, which was reserved can even live at their own, helping their creator, as when Hayashi was frozen with Jason's ice, unleashed flames were melting the ice shell around Hayashi. Magic and Abilities 'Natural Abilities' 'Ways of Combat' Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Because of Hayashi's magic origin, Aririki has a big level of fightning knowledge. Even without his Dragon Power, he can deliver some strong punches and kicks, and he is capable of breaking wood with his knuckle with ease and leave some holes in stone walls due to his unnormal strength. He can face more than one opponent with ease, while having an upper hand without amy damage, as he has some great speed and reflexes. While using his Flame Dragon Slayer Magic, Hayashi becomes even stronger, as he can boost his fists and feet to deliver much stronger punches and kicks, and with some spells, he can even propel himself, making himself faster, gaining the opportunity to deliver jet-like powerful attack. Hayashi's fighting style is a brutal, and can be matched with the styles of other Dragon Slayers. With using both of his magical and physical features, Hayashi becomes a real danger to anyone, who even risk to challenge him. Master Swordsman: As Hayashi doesn't want to be dependent from his Slayer Magic, he also possess a great skills in swordsmanship. He is using swords from his childhood, and at time, when he travelled in search for his brother, Hayashi even got the nickname "Ken" (剣, Japanese for "Sword") for his amazing mastery of swords. But, after his last training, and showng his improved abilities, everyone began to call him "The Demon Knight", because of his improved mastery and madness swordplay style. Even before Hayashi received his new blade, he was capable of slicing through rocks, steel and other hard object, which can not be cut by usual swordplay. 'Assorted Attributes' Great Physical Strength: 'Hayashi has proofed, that he's got an enormous level of physical strength. He can easily smash stone walls, making holes in it, as he can lift up things, which much heavier, than he is with no problems. While fighting, Hayashi easily can throw his opponent throw several buildings with his powerful punches and kicks. '''Great Speed and Reflexes: '''Also, Hayashi has a great development of his speed and reflexes. These abilities grant him the opportunity to fight more than one opponent with ease, just because he will escape from their attacks, and he easily can chase his opponent, rushing to him in seconds. His attacks are always fast, and because of this, Hayashi always deliver a barrage of attacks to end his fight quickly. '''Monstrous Durability and Endurance:'In terms of durability and endurance, Hayashi can simply be called as a monster. As he has both of named features at monstrous level. As a Dragon Slayer, he can survive even with huge wounds, that would make a normal human get unconscious, and/or in critical state, when human can die. He can be thrown through several buildings at high speed, but not receive any damage to his body. Hayashi even can stand up after being highly damaged from powerful magic attacks from his opponents, and continue to fighting. Even if he would drain all of his non-normal great magical reserves, using some of his Secret Arts, he will be able to continue a battle. He is capable of fighting with two or three opponents for three hours at the same time, or take an a horde of enemies and would feel slight tire and would be slightly damaged. He can withstand very powerful blows from his enemies without big damage, while the same attack will cause a moderate injuries to normal human, and also Hayashi has strong will to survive. With all of this, Hayashi is often compared to those of non-human living creatures. *'''Regenerative Healing Factor: Because Hayashi had a dragon lacrima implated to his body and had drunk a dragon's blood, Hayashi received a great healing factor. With this, he can regenerate from a wounds and damage much faster, that normal people do. And after his loss of dragon's lacrima, his regenerating abilities became much stronger, as he easily can withstand a serious wound for a several days, while normal human would withstand the same wound for a several weaks. *'Poison Resistance:' As a former Poison Dragon Slayer, Hayashi became unaffected to poison of any types, except the Magical Barrier Particles. And after his lacrima's loss, his body gained an immunity to poison. Of course, his body can not withstand every single strong poison, but he can easily inhale poisonous gas without damaging his lungs, and his body is unaffected for weak poison of all types. He can withstand the poison, which would make a normal human paralysed momentary, and even withstand a great portion of deathly poison with much lesser harm and post-effects of poisoning, if he would immediately take some cure. Enhanced Tactile Sensations: After Hayashi was trained by a dragon, his physiology has changed too. While he became more stronger physicaly, his feelings as hearing, sight and smelling became much more developed. Now, he has a sharp sight, which gives him the ability to see the objects on a long distance, and Hayashi even can see at night as at daytime. His hearing abilities grants him the opportunity to hear some discussions on a middle distances. With his nose, Hayashi can smell people odor for a kilometers with the ability to chase them, even if the target leave their odor a long time ago, or the odor was changed with weather or on a special case. Hayashi can even smell, that someone is lying to him. But, his enhanced fellings also can become his weaknessess, as Hayashi can be easily blinded with flashbangs, can be stunned by very loud sounds, or simply smelling some bad odor. 'Magic Abilities' Hayashi Magical Power.jpg|Hayashi shows a little of his improved control over his dragon's flame Hayashi_Immence_Maryoku.jpg|Hayashi's enormous magic power is released as S-class Magical Aura at once at rage state... Hayashi's_dragon_appear.jpg|...now can be easily used by Hayashi at his will Immence Magical Power and Reserves: As Dragon Slayer, Hayashi has had great magical reserves. After some time, he has drunk the blood of Rioreus, the dragon, who has taught him, and after that, Hayashi gained some new magical features and powers. After his fight with another Dragon Slayer of the Third Generation, Hayashi's dragon's lacrima has broken, and from that, Hayashi lost his poison powers, which without a lacrima form, were redirected into his magical powers, while it made his reserves even greater, than before. These changes allow Hayashi to use most of his spells with ease and no tire, use most of powerful spells several times wtihout a serious tireness, and even use his Dragon Slayers Secret Arts one after another, without great and serious magical loss. Hayashi can use and withstand his Dual-Elemental Mode with ease, middle tireness and without drastically exhaustion. After his harsh trainings on the Mochina Island, his control over his abilities became much better, as now, he is able to connect his flames to his new blade, and use it without any problems, and any weak magic attack can become much stronger and destructive at Hayashi's will. *'S-class Magical Aura': Even before his magical upgrades, Hayashi could unleash a great magical aura, an ablitiy, which is demonstrated solely by S-Class mages or above in potency. When exerted, the S-Class aura takes the form of an overwhelming level of pressure that surrounds the user in a color that best represents their personality, in Hayashi's case, his aura takes a light-blue color. Also, due to the nature of his magical abilities, his aura often appeares in some flame glowing flows, which appear over Aririki's body. While Hayashi was possessed his former abilites, he also could unleass a dark-red glowing aura, which was representing his poison's powers. It generally encompasses them in a certain radius, and demonstrates a level of strength that leaves most mages unable to react to it unless they've had continual exposure or exert an aura of similar potency. However, the problem with this aura is that if it used continuously, it can tire an individual. But, it is unknown, if Hayashi even can face some magical tireness from doing so, as after drinkng a dragon's blood from his dragon teacher and survive the after-effects of dragon lacrima's breking, his level of magical reserves just became at monster level. Though considering most S-Class' level of magical power, this is rarely the case. The variety of effects achieved by this aura are noted to be quite high, as it can take the form of different shapes and can be used to repel magical and physical assaults alike. 'Lightning Flame Dragon Mode' In this state, Hayashi can use Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer Magic. Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer Magic was obtained by Hayashi by the merger of the two powers of Dragon Slayers - Flame Venom and Lightning, but on a special merger: venom was neutralized and replaced by the forces of lightning, so the fusion of Lightning and Flame happened. In this form, Hayashi can use both fire and lightning, in any form, which will be wished by Hayashi. In this state, he is invulnerable to thunder or lightning, and he can regain his own powers bu consuming lightning sources, for example in thunderstorm. Spells *Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar (雷炎竜の咆哮, Raienryū no Hōkō): Hayashi generates a ball from fire with lightning in his mouth, and then, he releases a large destructive blast, which is capable of travelling for great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes. On Hayashi's body, this spell doesn't give a large strain, because of the nature of his magic. *Lightning Flame Dragon's Fist (雷炎竜の拳, Raienryū no Ken): Hayashi creates a sphere of flame which, covered with lightning whirls around his arm in a spiralling motion, allowing him to punch the opponent with fire and consecutively have a lightning bolt strike them, gives to opponent paralysed state and damaging them, and discard opponent. *Lightning Flame Dragon's Claw (雷炎竜の鉤爪, Raienryū no Kagitsume): Hayashi generates flame on his legs, and attack his opponent. Then, opponent take another injuries from upcoming lightning, which attack him after flame attack. WIth this technique, Hayashi can't fly, like he does so with this usual Claw Spell. *Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame (雷炎竜の煌炎, Raienryū no Kōen): Hayashi makes a fusion of fire and thunder in his arms, and then, he's generating a very large and destructive explosion around the targeted enemy. *Lightning Flame Dragon's Laser Circus (雷炎竜の光曲馬, Raienryū no Hikari Kyokuba): This technique creates several lightning beams, which covered with flame, and shoots them at the enemy. First a halo of bright energy spreads around Hayashi hands as this technique is activated, then the technique encircles his hand and from that the beams are shot out towards the enemy. Hayash is able to alter the beams direction after being shot, making it possible to strike multiple enemies with pinpoint accuracy, even bypassing hostages held in close proximity. Also, he can increase the number of beams to a great amount to pin down an enemy. *Lightning Flame Dragon's Heavenward Halberd (雷炎竜の方天戟, Raienryū no Hōtengeki): Hayashi forms lightning between his hands, creating a large spear made of lightning, and then, he covered spear with flame, which gives a much more power to this spear. He then hurls the spear at the enemy, and if spear will be got the target, it'll make a great explosion. *Lightning Flame Dragon's Explosive Shield (雷炎竜の爆発盾, Raienryū no Bakuhatsu Tate): Hayashi makes a great magic seal, which is a thunder field, covered with fire, and them, he use it how a shield, or how an attack thing (for example, he can throw it). *Lightning Flame Dragon's Wing Attack (雷炎竜の翼撃, Raienryū no Yokugeki): Hayashi covers his hands with electrified fire, and then brings his hands together, and shoots with the hurricane at the enemy. *Lightning Flame Dragon's Crushing Fang (雷炎竜の砕牙, Raienryū no Saiga): Hayashi creates a fire-lightning claws on his arms, then he runs to his opponent, and scratch him, which brings burning and paralysis to the opponent. *Lightning Flame Dragon's Rage (雷炎竜の怒, Raienryū no Ikari): Hayashi charges himself with lightning, while he creates a flame funnel. Through manipulation of the field of lightning, he sends charged funnel to the enemy. The strength of this technique increases from Hayashi's anger. *Lightning Flame Dragon's Jaw (雷炎竜の顎, Raienryū no Agito): Having knocked an opponent to the ground and then approached it, Hayashi joins his hands and imbues them with a large amount of lightning and flame. Then, he proceeds to strike the target down from above with his joined hands, causing it grievous damage - the remaining flame-enhanced electricity is discharged in the surrounding area, heavily damaging it as well, creating small explosion, and leaving both Hayashi and his opponent in a large crater. Advanced Spells Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Revision (滅竜奥義・'改, Metsu Ryū Ōgi):' A revised version of Hayashi's Secret Arts, with adding Lightnings to his basic element, to increase his overall strenght. *Yellow Lotus: Flaming Lightning Blade (黄蓮・炎雷刃, Ōren: Honō Raiha): Hayashi's alternative for Black Lotus: Exploding Venom Blades. Hayashi collaborates flame with lightning, then rotates, and it calls doubled flame torrent, which "eats" opponent. *Yellow Lotus: Lightning Flame Spiral Throwing Star (黄蓮・雷炎螺旋手裏剣, Ōren: Raien Rasen Shuriken): Hayashi creates a large flame shuriken, which controlled by lightning stripes. After creating, Hayashi throws it at the opponent. He can in anytime gives charge to him, which will be made more dangerous. After it reached the target, it'll be made a whirlwind, that gives to opponent so many damage, so he can even die. *Yellow Lotus: Fire Thunder Hammer (黄蓮・火雷金槌, Ōren: Hirai Kanadzuchi): Hayashi creates a large hammer from lightning, which he throws to his opponent. Flame, which is around of hammer, increases power of burning and explosiveness. When hammer is connected with opponent, it blows up with a shout and peal. *Yellow Lotus: Avenge of Sea Lightning (黄蓮・ 復讐の雷海角, Ōren: Fukushū no Raikaikaku): Hayashi creates a large pair of horns from flame and lightning. After he charges the horns, he runs on his opponent with great speed, and then, attacks his opponent with a headbutt, throwing him up in the air. While opponent in the air, he is attacked by the fire lightning stream, that seeks to Hayashi's electric horns. The opponent gets a great damage from the attack. *Yellow Lotus: The Lightning Flame Conqueror (黄蓮・雷炎征服者, Ōren: Raien Seifuku-sha): Hayashi creates an enormous field of thunder and fire, creating a huge firestorm with a voltage. This firestorm sucks everything into itself. This technique has two disadvantages, first being an enormous damage, which comes to the enemy as well as to Hayashi; second is that it takes a lot of Hayashi’s strength to perform this trick. *Yellow Lotus: Screaming Thunderstorm (黄蓮・悲鳴雷雨, Ōren: Himei Raiu): One of the strongest Hayashi’s spells in Lightning Flame Dragon Mode. He charges forward and punches his opponent with a firestorm-imbued fist. The power of this attack is enough to defeat a S-class Mage in one hit, and seriously damage a Saint Wizard-level Mage. ‘‘‘Former Abilities' 'Flame Venom Dragon Slayer Magic' Flame Venom Dragon Slayer Magic (毒炎の滅竜魔法 Dokuen no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic. Hayashi Aririki only one known user of this style, and instead of merging two Dragon Slayer elements, this magic was taught to Hayashi with his poison dragon lacrima by Rioreus. Hayashi has the ability to generate fire and/or poison from anywhere on his body, skin impervious to fire and poison and other traits. Flame Venom Dragon Slayer Magic allows him to produce and control fire and/or poison from any part of his body, which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense. Flame incorporated in this type of magic is of incredibly burn, being particularly destructive with power of venom. Hayashi can also consume external sources of flaming and fire or poison to restore their body and replenish their strength reserves. However, this won't work for fire and poison, that they produced themselves. '''Spells' *Flame Venom Dragon's Roar (毒炎竜の咆哮 Dokuenryū no Hōkō): Hayashi generates flame in his mouth and releases it in a concentrated, destructive line of fire, that becomes a large fireball, which burns his opponent. With poison, that swirles around the fire line, it becomes more dangerous, that not only burn opponent, but poisons him. *Flame Venom Dragon's Claw (毒炎竜の鉤爪, Dokuenryū no Kagitsume): Hayashi ignites his feet with a very large flame to increase the power of his kicks. He can also use the strong ensuing flames to jet-propel him in any direction he wishes. With poison, that swirles around the fire, it becomes more dangerous, that not only burn opponent, but poisons him. Also, Hayashi can jumps in the air and, when he is upside down, gathers flame with poison on his legs and kicks the opponent by performing a rotation. *Flame Venom Dragon's Iron Fist (毒炎竜の鉄拳, Dokuenryū no Tekken) An effective melee spell, in which Hayashi engulfs his fist in flames and poison, and then punches his opponent, causing heavy blunt damage alongside burning and poisoning. Such attack can seemingly be performed with both hands at once. *Flame Venom Dragon's Wing Attack (毒炎竜の翼撃, Dokuenryū no Yokugeki): Hayashi takes hold of his opponent and ignites his arms and hands on fire, with poison, that swirles around the fire, in the form of dragon wings as support, to throw them far away while burning and poisoning them. *Flame Venom Dragon's Sword Horn (毒炎竜の剣角, Dokuenryū no Kenkaku): Hayashi ignites his entire body on fire and poison in order to ram into his opponent at full speed, then launch them high into the air with his large horn of fire and poison. *Flame Venom Dragon's Flame Elbow (毒炎竜の炎肘, Dokuenryū no Enchū): After Hayashi ignites the tip of his elbow, and covers it in poison, he uses that mix to strengthen his fist, and rocket the opponent high in the air. *Flame Venom Dragon's Crushing Fang (毒炎竜の砕牙, Dokuenryū no Saiga): With Hayashi's hand ignited with a large flame, and covered in poison, he gouges his hand into his enemy and quickly swipes his enemy away from his sight. *Flame Venom Dragon's Brilliant Flame (毒炎竜の煌炎, Dokuenryū no Kōen): Hayashi creates fire on his right hand, and poison on his left hand, and brings them together, creating a giant explosion that destroys everything around him. There is one more variant, when he covers both of his hands in fire-poison combinationes, but instead of creating a giant explosion, he throws a very large fireball at his enemy, blowing and poisoning them away. *Flame Venom Dragon's Heat Haze (毒炎竜の陽炎, Dokuenryū no Kagero): Hayashi shoots a stream of fire and poison from the palm of his hand. **Flame Venom Dragon's Ray Impact (毒炎竜の光線影響, Dokuenryū no Kōsen eikyō): Hayashi concentrates two streams of fire and poison in his hands (right and left, rrespectively), and then, he rapidly attacks his enemy with ten thin beams (five from each hand) of fire and poison, that cut into the target, heavily burning and poisoning them. *Flame Venom Dragon's Fire Fist (毒炎竜の火拳, Dokuenryū no Hiken): Hayashi turns his fist into flames and poison, and launches it as a column of fire and poison at his target. This attack is so incredibly powerful that it is able to plow through several ships in one shot. *Flame Venom Dragon's Flamethrower (毒炎竜の炎銃, Dokuenryū no Honō Jū): Pointing the index and middle fingers of both hands at an opponent like guns, Hayashi turns his fingertips into flames and poisons and shoots bullets made of fire/poison from them. *Flame Venom Dragon's Flame Commandment (毒炎竜の炎戒, Dokuenryū no Enkai): Hayashi amasses a large amount of flames and venom around his body (usually by first swinging his outstretched hand around him, summoning the flames and venoms) in preparation for an attack. When, his preparations is done, He can use it like an armor on his body, or like an "Fire Pillar". **Flame Venom Dragon's Fire Pillar (毒炎竜の火柱, Dokuenryūno Hibashira): Used following Enkai, Hayashi shoots the collected flames and poisons straight upward, destroying a target above him. It can also be fired downwards to clear any enemies that might be below him while he's in mid-air. *Flame Venom Dragon's Firefly Light (毒炎竜の蛍火, Dokuenryū no Hotarubi): Hayashi creates many small, glowing greenish yellow fireballs that float around an enemy. The idea behind this attack's name is that before he attacks with them, the small fireballs look like fireflies in the air. After releasing of "firefly" to send the fireballs floating around in proximity with the enemy, Hayashi sends them all flying into the target(s) all at once, burning and poisoning them. Also, Hayashi can use his Magic Seal to generate a very large number of scale-shaped masses of fire and poison, which he rapidly sends flying at the opponents in consecutive reprises. *Flame Venom Dragon's Sacred Flame (毒炎竜の神炎, Dokuenryū no Shinka): Hayashi hurls long lances made out of fire and poison. The lances have the combined effect of simultaneously burning and poisoning an opponent while piercing them. *Flame Venom Dragon's Cross-fire (毒炎竜の十字火, Dokuenryū no Jūjika): Hayashi puts his index fingers together in a cross shape before launching a cross-shaped column of fire and poison directly at his opponent. *Flame Venom Dragon's Flaming Net (毒炎竜の炎上網, Dokuenryū no Enjōmō): Hayashi creates a circle of fire and poison around a selected area, preventing anyone from entering or leaving it. *Flame Venom Dragon's Mirror Flame (毒炎竜の鏡火炎, Dokuenryū no Kyōkaen): Hayashi releases a wall of fire and poison to block an attack. *Flame Venom Dragon's Twin Fang (毒炎竜の双牙, Dokuenryū no Sōga): Hayashi moves his arms forward in a cross, forming a very large amount of fire and poison in two massive waves shaped like fangs, which he uses to attack his opponents with great blunt force. *Flame Venom Dragon's Fang Thrust (毒炎竜の牙推進, Dokuenryū no Totsuga): Hayashi summons forth his Magic Seal in front of him, from which a wave of fire and poison shaped like a snake's head, with large fangs, is generated. Such wave moves towards the opponent, and is capable of stopping their incoming attacks by "biting" them. *Flame Venom Dragon's Rotation (毒炎竜の回転, Dokuenryū no Kaiten): Ken begins rotation, which causing a hurricane of fire and poison around Hayashi. In this technique, Hayashi can even moves to his opponent. Advanced Spells Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsu Ryū Ōgi): *Black Lotus: Exploding Venom Blade (青蓮・爆毒刃, Kokuren Bakudokujin): After a series of destructive attacks, Hayashi finishes with a torrent of blade-shaped poisonous flames that strikes the enemy in a spiral formation. Every time the enemy is hit with a blade, it explodes, burns and poisons the enemy. Described as the ultimate Dragon Slayer technique, this attack is so powerful and destructive that it has been shown to smash through dragon scales - which is known to have extremely tremendous endurance capabilities. *Black Lotus: Poisoned Flame Spiral Sphere (青蓮・毒炎螺旋球, Kokuren Dokuen Rasengan): Hayashi makes a big red sphere, which has fire and poison, then he runs to opponent, and hit him with these sphere. Because of rotation power, and burning and poisoning property, enemy has a moderete damage and Hayashi send him into a long flight. *Hidden Fire Form - Black Lotus: Venom Phoenix Sword ("不知火型" - 黒蓮・毒鳳凰剣, "Shiranui Gata" : Kokuren Doku Hōō Ken): Hayashi ignites his entire body with the power of the Coloured Flame (use only in Dragon Force Mode). He then charges towards the enemy and delivers a devastating punch that blows up the enemy, then proceeds to headbutt him. This is also described as The Ultimate Dragon Slayer Technique and the Dragon Slayer's Hidden Art, Sea Fire Style. *Hidden Fire Form - Black Lotus: Great Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor ("不知火型" - 黒蓮 ・大炎戒 毒帝, "Shiranui-gata" - Kokuren: Dai Enkai: Dokutei): Another ultimate technique of Hayashi. After creating great spiraling poisonous flames centered on his location before amassing it at a focused point (i.e. the palm of his hand), Hayashi then turns it into a gigantic venom fireball resembling the sun and hurls it at his opponent to try to obliterate them. *Hidden Venom Form - Black Lotus: Darkness Possesion: Black Absorption ("不知毒型" - 黒蓮 ・闇所持黒吸収 "Fuchidoku-gata" - Kokuren: Yami Shoji: Kuro Kyūshū): Hayashi creates a lot of poisoned, flame-enhanced smoke, which is broadcast to the whole area of two hundred meters away. Then, he is covering himself with flame-venom armor, in which, helooks like a completely black-coloured monster. Then he flies to the opponent, making several powerful stun blows with flame-enhanced, poisonous tentacles, which appear on his armor, and launches up the opponent. After all, Hayashi bounces and absorbs into itself the enemy, then spits it into ground. Inside of Hayashi, opponent gets a lot of damage from flame and venom. After using this technique Hayashi can't get up for several days. 'Unique Forms' *Maroon Drive'' (マルーン・ドライブ, Marūn Doraibu): Hayashi cloaks his body in an aura of fire and poison, amplifying the powers of his Flame Venom Dragon Slayer Magic. The use of this spell also improves his overall physical performance, including his strength, speed, and endurance. Because of nature of Hayashi's Magic Powers (as a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, Hayashi derives his Magic from two sources: the teachings of the Dragon named Rioreus and from the Dragon Lacrima implanted in his body), he even creates two, separate modes, which increasing the powers of one of his element. **Flameous Cover (ファイアー カバー, Faiā Kabā): One of the variations of Maroon Drive. Hayashi covers his body in a flame aura, which amplifying the powers of his Dragon Slayer's flame. In this mode, Hayashi can use only flame in his spells without poison, but instead of poisoning, burning and exploding property is double-increasing. Also, like in a Maroon Drive, all of his characteristics grown up. This mode can be used without entering the Maroon Drive. Also, this mode has a timer - three minutes. After timer is gone, Hayashi's body will take damage from itself, i.e. fire. If timer is gone, after using this technique, Hayashi can't use his fire-based powers one-two days, and his body must recover from burnings. **Venomous cover (ヴェノムカバー, Vu~enomu Kabā): One of the variations of Maroon Drive. Hayashi covers his body in a venom aura, which amplifying the powers of his Dragon Slayer's venom. In this mode,Hayashi can use only venom in his spells without fire, but instead of burning, toxic property is double-increasing. Also, like in a Maroon Drive, all of his characteristics grown up. This mode can be used without entering the Maroon Drive. Also, this mode has a timer - three minutes. After timer is gone, Hayashi's body will take damage from itself, i.e. poison. If timer is gone, after using this technique, Hayashi can't use his poison-based powers one-two days, and his body must recover from poison. **Electric Cover (エレクトリック カバー, Erekutorikku Kabā): One of the variations of Maroon Drive, while this spells performed in Lightning Flame Dragon Mode. Hayashi covers his body in an electric aura, which amplifying the powers of his Dragon Slayer's Lightning, and inhibits his venom twice. In this mode, Hayashi can use only lightning in his spells without fire, but instead of burning, paralyzing and exploding property are double-increasing. Also, like in the usual Maroon Drive, all of his characteristics grown up. This mode can be used without entering the Maroon Drive. Unlike Flameous and Venomous covers, Hayashi hasn’t any post-effects or timers in his cover mode. *Dragon Force: In dragon force, Hayashi has dragon scales on his scin, flame and venom around his body, and arms turns into deadly, poisonous dragon's claws, which grant him the ability to perform various attacks. All of his attacks now are enhanced in several times. Trivia *Hayashi is based on ''Rin Okumura from Blue Exorcist series, while his weapon choice, the Kurooni blade, is based on Rin's sword, Kurikara. *Hayashi's father name, Rioureus, was based on a dragon from Monster Hunter Orage, a Hiro Mashima's work for Monster Hunter series. *Unlike most other slayer, in Hayashi's case, his flame by unknown reasons doesn't burned his friends, or somebody, who is dear to him. *Hayashi's flame's colour is blue with slightly white, poison's colour is black with some red and lightning's colour is yellow with slightly blue. Category:Characters Category:Dragonslayer Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mages